A conventional inductor component is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-225718. This inductor component has a glass epoxy substrate, spiral wirings disposed on both surfaces of the glass epoxy substrate, an insulating resin covering the spiral wirings, and a core covering the upper and lower sides of the insulating resin. The core is a metal magnetic powder containing resin and the core contains a metal magnetic powder having an average particle diameter of 20 to 50 μm.